


Crush [Español]

by Casmopoop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, culpenla a ella no ami, esto nacio despues de que una amiga me dijera que el hermano de aleksi haria buena pareja con Ji, lamento escribir solo canon/oc
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmopoop/pseuds/Casmopoop
Summary: Guang Ji conoce a un lindo fotógrafo





	1. Chapter 1

Guang Hong Ji sentía como su pecho ardía. Parecía como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, dentro su corazón latía a mil por hora y tenía la cabeza llena de los gritos de apoyo de la multitud. Los saludó tímidamente mientras se deslizaba hacía la salida de la pista. 

Su coach lo esperaba, sonreía y aplaudía como todos los demás.  Ji se sintió, por un momento calmado. Se apoyó en la barandilla y salió de la pista.

*FLASH*

Ji soltó un gritillo de sorpresa cerrando los ojos de golpe. Cuando los volvió a abrir el mundo era una serie de luces demasiado brillantes.

“咦!? 这是什么!??” Exclamó sorprendido, mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos.

“¡Oh dios!” Dijo alguien… ¿Frente a él? No sabría decirlo puesto que su campo de visión estaba momentáneamente cegado. “¿E-estás bien?” Preguntó, esta vez más cerca.

Ji retiro las manos de sus ojos y parpadeo varias veces. ¡Que potente flash! Pensó por un momento antes de enfocar la vista en la persona que le hablaba. Su coach le pregunto lo mismo, poniéndole una mano en los hombros, Ji asintió y tras unos cuantos parpadeos más, observo con claridad a la persona.

Su corazón dio un salto hacia atrás.

Era un joven alto. De su cuello le colgaba lo que le parecía era una cámara muy costosa, debajo de la cámara había una identificación con la palabra MEDIOS escrita en negrita. El nombre del joven estaba cubierto por su enorme cámara.

Guang Ji lo miro de arriba abajo. Era un palmo más alto que él, tenía la piel pálida y una mata desordenada de cabello rubio. Luego se fijó que sus grandes ojos azules lo miraban con aprensión, como si en algún momento fuera a llorar. 

Su corazón le latió con fuerza mientras tragaba saliva.

“¿Estás bien?” Volvió a preguntar el joven.

“S-si” Respondió él.

“¡Lo siento tanto! He olvidado quitarle el flash a esta cosa.” Se disculpaba él. Su voz sonaba muy aguda y asustada. “D-debí preguntarle primero si podía tomar su foto.” Tomo entre sus manos su cámara y la ofreció a Ji con un gesto de disculpa. “¿Quiere que la borre?”

Ji se quedó callado por un momento. Por alguna razón no podía hablar. Tenía las palabras allí, pero no alcanzaba a decirlas.

“¿D-disculpe?” Dijo el joven aparentemente incómodo.

“¡Ah!” Soltó Ji, saliendo de su trance. “Ah, no, está bien. No te preocupes solo me tomo por sorpresa, fue todo.”

“¿Esta seguro?” Pregunto de nuevo el joven. “P-puedo borrarla”

“N-no. Está bien, de verdad”

“Debería tomarte otra fotografía Ji” Dijo de pronto su coach. Ji lo miró sorprendido, como olvidando que estaba allí. “Seguramente has cerrado los ojos por el flash”.

“¡Ah! O-ok” Miró al alto joven, tenía puestos sus ojos en él, esperando una respuesta. “Puedes tomar otra”

“Muy bien” Respondió él. “Señor ¿Le importaría colocarse detrás de él? Así cabra en el marco”

Ji y su coach hicieron lo que el joven fotógrafo les decía. Él por su lado, maniobraba con la cámara, pulsaba botones y acomodaba el lente.

“Miren aquí por favor” Dijo. Ji sintió como las mejillas se le calentaban y esperaba que nadie pudiera escuchar lo rápido que latía su corazón. El fotógrafo hinco el dedo en el disparador y un sonido agudo salió del aparato al tomar la foto. El joven la examino por un momento y después le dedico a Ji y a su coach una tímida sonrisa. El joven patinador sintió como el rostro se le encendía. Era una bonita sonrisa. “Muchas gracias. Pueden ver las fotografías en la página del diario si lo desean.” Sacó de su chaleco una tarjeta  y se la dio al Coach de Ji. “De nuevo muchas gracias”

El fotógrafo entonces se dio la vuelta y regreso con los otros reporteros y el equipo de medios de comunicación. Tal vez también fotografía a Yuuri.

“Vamos Guang Ji” Dijo su coach, empujándolo hacía la zona de descanso.

“S-si” Fue lo único que dijo.

. .  .

“¡Por favor Phichit hazme este favor!” Suplico Guang Ji. Juntando las manos y dando una muy profunda reverencia.

“Sabes no necesitas hacer eso” Respondió Phichit. “Ni siquiera me has dicho que necesitas Ji”

Ji volvió a enderezarse y bajo la mirada, repentinamente sonrojado.

“¿¡Es acaso una chica?!” Soltó de pronto Phichit, sonriente. “¿O un chico?”

“¡N-no tan fuerte!”

“Pero ¿Lo es? ¿Es alguien?”

“E-es un fotógrafo. Tomo mi foto hace un momento.”

“¿Y es lindo?”

“¡Phichit!”

“¿Lo es?”

“…Lo es…”

“¡Ah el pequeño Guang Hong Ji se enamora!”

“¡Phichit!”

“¿Por qué no le pediste su tarjeta en ese momento?” Pregunto Phichit mientras ambos se dirigían de vuelta hacía la pista.

“Me puse nervioso” Contesto Ji evadiendo la curiosa mirada de su amigo.

“¿Te pusiste nervioso con un fotógrafo pero no en frente de miles de personas?” Inquirió el tailandés divertido.

“¡E-es diferente!” Se defendió él.

“Claro, porque es un chico lindo”

Ji frunció el cejo y apretó los puños mientras le dedicaba a Phichit una mirada molesta.

Fuera Georgi representaba su pieza; Las cámaras de los medios centelleaban entre la multitud y sobre la barandilla. Ji busco con la mirada al joven fotógrafo, había muchos, pero no lograba localizar al joven rubio. ¿Tal vez se había ido? La sola idea hizo que su pecho se contrajera, agito la cabeza descartándola de inmediato. Los medios siempre se quedaban hasta el final de los eventos.

Caminaron al lado de la barandilla, esperando encontrarlo.

“¿Es él?” Pregunto de pronto Phichit, señalando a alguien con un dedo.  Ji siguió  la dirección del dedo, hasta toparse con una melena desordenada y rubia. Trago saliva y asintió, de pronto nervioso. “¡Muy bien! O vuelvo con su número o no vuelvo.”

Guang Ji observo como su amigo, caminaba entre las personas, saludaba a otras y llegaba hasta el fotógrafo. Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y el joven pareció asustarse. Phichit comenzó a decirle algo, a lo que el joven bajaba la cámara y asentía. Ji sentía como si fuera a vomitar.

“Esto ha sido una mala idea” Pensó “Tal vez no quiera nada que ver conmigo”

De alguna forma u otra siguió esperando, expectante. Phichit seguía hablando, de pronto se giró hacía donde estaba él y lo señalo, Ji quería gritar. El fotógrafo por otra parte estaba rojo hasta la punta de las orejas. Phichit volvió a decirle algo. El joven entonces saco una de las tarjetas que había sacado hacía unos momentos antes, le dijo algo a uno de sus compañeros y de repente tenía una pluma entre los dedos. Escribió algo muy rápido, pero en lugar de darle la tarjeta a Phichit, que era lo que Ji esperaba, comenzó a caminar hacia él.

“¡Oh dios mío!” Pensó con pánico mientras se revolvía en su lugar. Otro pensamiento igualmente cargado de pánico le surco la mente, le gritaba que saliera volando de allí ahora mismo, pero los pies del patinador seguían en el suelo, como si se hubieran hundido en algo hasta el tobillo.

Y de repente lo tenía allí.

Justo frente a él.

Su brazo se extendió y entre dos largos y finos dedos sostenía una tarjeta.  Ji le miró: Estaba rojo y sus ojos se desviaban hacía otra dirección que no fuera la suya.

“M-me llamo Félix Laaksonen” Dijo “E-estaré aquí por unos días más. P-podríamos hablar” Sin aliento Ji tomo la tarjeta que le estaba ofreciendo. “L-lo siento, ahora estoy trabajando. T-te veré después. Es decir, s-si tú quieres.”

Lo único que Ji pudo hacer fue asentir. Félix, trago saliva y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

“A-adiós”

“Adiós”

Félix se despidió moviendo la mano y regreso prácticamente echando vapor hasta su grupo de compañeros, que lo recibió con un coro de silbidos. Le costó volver a tomar la cámara entre sus manos y concentrarse.

Phichit regreso a vestidores con una mano sobre los labios. Debajo de ella asomaba una gran sonrisa.

“Pues yo digo que ha salido muy bien” Dijo tomando la tarjeta que Ji sostenía. “Félix Laaksonen….Espera un momento. ¿Laaksonen? ¡Ji! ¡Dios Ji!”

“¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?” Pregunto Ji repentinamente asustado.

“¡Ji! ¡Ese fotógrafo!”

“¿¿Si??”

“¡Es hermano de Aleksi! ¡Aleksi Laaksonen el diseñador!” Phichit le señalo al hombre (¿Era un hombre?) de cabello teñido de rosa que estaba junto a Christophe. “¡Oh dios mio Ji!” Se rio Phichit.

Guang Hong Ji trago saliva.


	2. Chapter 2

Aleksi Laaksonen era famoso. Muy, _muy_ famoso.

AcidKoira competía con otras marcas reconocidas como Dior o Gucci. El nombre era tan raro que no mucha gente lo pasaba por alto.  Tampoco se ignoraba al hombre en sí; Directo y con una mentalidad abierta como un libro, su casa de diseño donaba generosas cantidades a organizaciones de beneficencia y generalmente como persona era una cajita de sorpresas.  Lo había reconocido difícilmente en la cuenta de Instagram de Christophe, pero en esas fotos, Aleksi tenía el cabello rubio. El Aleksi de ahora lo tenía teñido de un rosado brillante.

Félix Laaksonen, por otro lado, apenas si salía en el mapa. Posiblemente cegado por la fama de su hermano, Félix se mantenía discreto. Sin embargo sus fotografías ganaban varias ovaciones y  cumplidos. El hermano subía la escalera de la fama un escalón a la vez, casi como si se le empujara por detrás. 

Guang Ji apenas creía que estuvieran relacionados.

El patinador se acomodó en la cama del cuarto del hotel, con una portátil sobre sus piernas. Tenía abierta una página en el sitio del periódico donde Félix trabajaba; Sus fotografías acompañaban un artículo sobre la competencia que se había dado lugar hacía unas horas.  El fotógrafo había hecho un buen trabajo capturando a los demás patinadores; El joven sin embargo prestaba más atención a las fotografías en las que él salía. Parecía que aquellas tenían un especial detalle. “ _Es como si estuviera concentrado en mí_ ” Pensó. La sola idea de que eso pudiera ser verdad lo hizo ponerse rojo. “ _¡No es verdad! Todas sus fotos son buenas, Yuuri sale muy bien ellas, también Leo y Phichit”_ Sin embargo no ocultaba que le hubiera gustado aquella atención extra.

Suspirando, Ji miró la tarjeta con el número escrito, descansaba plácidamente junto con su teléfono y una botella de agua sin abrir. Mirarla le daba palpitaciones. “ _¿Debería hablarle?_ ” Pensó, trago saliva  y su mano se estiro para tomar la tarjeta. Sus dedos apenas rozaron el papel cuando su teléfono sonó de repente dándole un susto. Tomo el teléfono en su lugar. Como se lo esperaba era un texto de Phichit.

 

A Guang Ji un escalofrío le recorrió  la espalda. 

 _Aleksi_.

Cierto era que aunque el diseñador se veía afable, había algo en él que ciertamente intimidaba.

“ _Será porque es una celebridad_ ” Pensó.

 

A Ji le costó levantarse de la cama, cambiarse a un atuendo apropiado para una visita y salir de la habitación.  Gracias a Phichit, pudo encontrar si problemas el cuarto de Christophe; Su puño le temblaba cuando golpeo la puerta un par de veces, casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió y la alta figura de Christophe Giacometti cubrió gran parte del marco de la puerta.

“Ah, Guang Ji”

“Hola Chris”  Saludo incómodamente él.  Chris solo parecía llevar encima una bata de baño. Un recuerdo parecido le surgió en la mente.

“Pensé que un jovencito como tú ya estaría en la cama” Dijo Chris, aunque en realidad no era tan tarde. “Me siento honrado que vengas a verme”

“E-esto, y-yo en realidad” Tartamudeo por un momento, antes de dar una honda respiración. “¿E-está el señor Laaksonen despierto?”

Chris lo miró extrañado por un momento antes de echarse a reír.

“¡Señor! Oh Dios” Dijo riendo “Claro que está despierto, Aleksi suele caer rendido hasta muy tarde.” Dio un paso adentro de la habitación y le dejo el camino abierto. “Solo no le digas _Señor_. Lo vas a cabrear”

“S-siento la intromisión”

La habitación era casi exactamente igual a la suya, probablemente un poco más grande, no lo sabía con exactitud.  Aleksi estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, parecía muy concentrado.

“ _¡Kusipää!_ ”Bufo entre dientes “¡Metete dentro de la maldita bola! ¡Eres un zubat por el amor de Dios!”

“Deberías descansar un poco ¿Sabes?” Dijo Chris detrás de Ji.

“¡Quiero un Mimikyu!” Rezongo él.

“De cualquier forma, aquí hay alguien que te busca”

Aleksi levanto la mirada de la pequeña consola y miró al pequeño patinador. Esté agito su mano a modo de saludo.

“Oh” Dijo bajando de la cama. Traía puesta un pantalón de pijama y la chamarra roja y blanca de Chris. Le quedaba demasiado grande. “Hola cariño, ¿Guang Ji, verdad? Estuviste muy bien en tu rutina de hoy”

“G-gracias Se- Aleksi” Respondió Ji.

“¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?”

“E-esto” Ji se estrujo las manos nervioso. Si esto salía mal culparía de todo a Phichit, sin duda alguna. “Yo…Conocí a su hermano hoy”

Aleksi levanto las cejas sorprendido, incluso Chris levanto la cabeza.

“¿Félix está aquí?” Pregunto él.

“Pues sí, su periódico está en la lista de medios. Me he olvidado de llamarle.” Respondió Aleksi, luego puso toda su atención en Ji, el patinador parecía encoger una talla con el peso de esa mirada. “Bueno ¿Y que pasa con él cariño? ¿Te ha dado problemas?”

“¡Oh no! Todo lo contrario se-Aleksi, de hecho fue muy amable” Contesto apresuradamente Ji.

“Típico de Félix” Comentó Chris “Ese niño es toda amabilidad”

“B-bueno, yo, él, él me ha dado su número y yo…”

Aleksi pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva y levanto una mano para hacerlo parar.

“Jovencito” Dijo seriamente “¿Me estás diciendo que tienes  una cita con mi hermano?” Ji sintió como su cara se ponía roja. Aleksi soltó una risita emocionada y miro a Chris que igualmente parecía sorprendido y al borde de la risa. “Eso ha sido muy… _audaz…_ de Félix."

“Ni siquiera sabía que le atraían los hombres” Dijo Chris.

“Dios, ahora mi padre me matara por haber _convertido_ al chico.” Río Aleksi, se cruzó de brazos y volvió la mirada hacía Ji. “¿Le has llamado?”

“N-no” Ji no podía verlo se sentía demasiado frustrado “No sabría…No sabría a donde invitarlo a salir o de que hablar…P-Phichit me ha aconsejado que venga a hablar primero con usted”

Aleksi y Christophe intercambiaron una rápida mirada, fue Aleksi el que se río primero.

“Ese muchacho debería trabajar como casamentero” Dijo Aleksi ladeando la cabeza. “Muy bien jovencito. Félix no es una persona muy densa y es demasiado amable por su bien.”

“No seas duro con el chico Leksi” Le interrumpió Chris.

“Es _Félix_ de quien estamos hablando, _kultaseni,_ si fuera Eino no me importaría una mierda” Inmediatamente miró a Ji “No repitas eso cariño, o me perseguirán de por vida.” Luego miró hacia nada en particular, pensativo. Después de unos minutos miro a Chris: “¿Hay algún café cerca de aquí?”

“Ahora mismo lo investigo” Dijo Chris sacando su teléfono.

“Ahora” Aleksi volvió a mirar a Ji que se puso tan erguido como un soldado “A Félix le encanta el té y tiene un cariño especial por los dulces. Llévalo a algún café, no muy concurrido, no le gustan las multitudes…Irónico. Habla de cualquier cosa en realidad querido, le encantara saber de ti, digo por algo te ha dado su número, eso y eres una lindura” Si Guang Ji estaba rojo antes, ahora su rostro estaba ardiendo. “Heh, solo no seas un idiota con él ¿Si?”

“L-lo prometo se-Aleksi” Dijo Ji mirándolo de soslayo.

“Aquí tienes” Chris le tendió una post-it  con una dirección escrita en ella “Es un lugarcito por el centro, seguro les encantara”

Ji la tomo y asintió con la cabeza. “G-gracias, a los dos”

“De nada, de nada” Dijo Aleksi quitándole importancia.

“Suerte” Agregó Chris, guiñándole un ojo.

Ji agito la mano y salió con una sonrisita de suficiencia en el rostro.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Aleksi fue directo a la cama y saco su teléfono de su bolsa, Chris lo abrazó por detrás y coloco su cabeza entre su hombro y cuello.

“¿Qué haces ahora?” Le pregunto.

“Necesito saber cómo les irá, seguramente Phichit me lo dirá si se lo pido como favor” Respondió Aleksi.

“No sabía que tuvieras su número”

“No lo tengo”

“¿Entonces?”

“Pero Yuuri, sí”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las fake screenshot de los textos estan en ingles, porque originalmente no pensaba poner estos fics en español. Perdon por eso :P


End file.
